Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of headsets using bond conduction speaker technologies.
Related Art
Bone conduction is a sound conduction manner. That is, sound is converted to mechanical vibrations at different frequencies, and sound waves are transmitted through the skull, the bony labyrinths, the inner ear lymph, the spiral organs, the auditory nerves, and the auditory center. Currently, bone conduction speakers usually conduct sound directly by using facial cheekbones. Compared with a classic sound conduction manner in which sound waves are generated by using a vibrating diaphragm, in the bone conduction manner, multiple steps for transmitting sound waves are omitted, clear sound can be reconstructed in a noisy environment, and the sound waves are prevented from affecting other persons for being diffused in the air. Moreover, both ears may also be released, and the eardrums are not harmed.
However, existing bone conduction speakers have technical disadvantages including: complex processes, relatively large volumes, relatively large thicknesses, heaviness, and poor comfortability when they are worn.